Build talk:Team - Hero Physway
Rolls PvE Like a baws. Minion Excluded 14:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What about pets for extra MoP triggers and body blocking? Necromas 15:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :There's been a spot of testing with that idea; but the problem is lack of heals for the pets. They'll be under constant attack due to not being under SY! and the rangers will rarely be able to use skills properly due to heal-spamming their pet. However, you could swap one of them for a pet variant, but not all three. Minion Excluded 16:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont really see the point of having a 6hero build that is so restrictive on the human players build/prof Notorious BW 19:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::The N/A is restricted, but the other physical isn't. I'd put EBSoH on the MoP Nuker, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The profession for the physical is restrictive but the build it has to run is Notorious BW 00:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hex Removal Is the only thing lacking here... I suppose something can be placed on the ER and MB when necessary. Minion Excluded 16:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Slap two hex removals on the MM, durrrrr--Digital Fear 23:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::i likes my mb to run utility elites like Emp removal with phys around and as i dont find aotl to be that good either tbh :( >>Jayson<<< 16:03, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::In alot of areas I run "It's Just a Flesh Wound!" as my MB's elite. Just depends on area/difficulty of mobs.Minion Excluded 20:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::why not an imbagon? hello? has more party support and also can have EBSoH.--Bluetapeboy 21:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can have an imbagon, but that would fix the secondary human's profession to a Paragon. Minion Excluded 22:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ranger heroes lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Changing them to paragon for stability when I can be bothered. Minion Excluded 02:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks alot more realistic now. However, the ranger heroes do actually work very well, they just aren't as stable as paragon; but manage to make mobs blow up before anything threatening reaches them. Minion Excluded 12:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) MoP Nuker Skills Enfeebling blood instead of reckless haste for normal mode. And weaken armor would be nice, not just for damage but it would allow the physicals to bring body shot or chest thumper. Necromas 14:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Reckless haste is used as a fish hex/cover hex against mobs with hex removal; it's effect of damage mitigation is just a bonus. However, if you don't need Rigor Mortis, you can take Enfeebling if you really want. Also Cracked Armour is pointless because a big percentage of the damage is armour ignoring,(e.g. OoV, Barbs, MoP, EbsoH, Splinter/Nightmare).Minion Excluded 16:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Just checked out the skills you suggested. The rangers manage their energy via zealous bow/incendiary arrows when running low, so no need for Body Shot. Chest thumper causes single-target daze, though Warmonger Weapon does this also, and better when occasionally used with Incendiary. Keep the ideas coming though. Minion Excluded 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Chest thumper is deep wound. Necromas 17:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops yeah; I misremembered in the space of five minutes... Brilliant. Well, you already have Vicious Attack x2 and GFTE. But if you really want Deep Wound you can take "Finish Him!" on the MoP.Minion Excluded 18:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Replace the OotV necro with http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/N_Ether_Renewal_Orders and put necessary weapon spells minion master. Would support adrenaline gain and gives room for enfeebling blood and shadow of fear / meekness. Would especially shine on the paragon variant. Also two things: lack of redbar and lack of hex removal. Hexbreaker aria is a very little of use in physical heavy team (unable to remove hexes from physicals). Was the ER infuser able to keep you standing (supported by OotV, vigorous spirit and blood bond)? T u u k k a 05:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :also death nova + OotV is great synergy - you'll get it cast on you whether you want it or not in the event your health drops a bit. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 07:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I had been using both variants for vanquishing most of Elona end-areas, even before the buff to Blood Bond; had been using Mark of Fury in it's place.If you want extra adrenaline gain, that's what you want really. Free cracked armour if you *really* want it, too. the OoV problem isn't often apparent when there are minions visible, and the paragon/rangers are generally targeted last as the one spamming SY! will have the lowest AL. I admit it's a flaw; but OoV is pretty much required to run a one-healer team like this without being super-safe; hiding behind spirits, luring small mobs, etc... If these methods must be used for success I'd rather change build.Minion Excluded 10:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I mentioned on the E/N page I think, that I would never run a x/N Orders, as I find them inferior to a necro and that it's a solution to a problem that wasn't. The best way to abuse ER is through /Mo attributes. A necro already has amazing energy management. In this team an alternative curse can be taken on the MoP instead of Rigor, Reckless or Mindbender. Meekness and Tryptophan signet spring to mind. Sometimes even Vocal Minority (Those paragon mobs with We Shall Return! Spring to mind)Minion Excluded 10:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) It seems a bit overkill imo using three rangers OR three paragons. For example, wouldn't you get better results running best of both worlds? Meaning for example the "motigon" from paragon bar coupled with two rangers. Both rangers could be carrying GFTE providing steady amount of health from finale of restoration. Would be a decent compromise for midline support and AoE damge from MoP (which this build really needs) T u u k k a 11:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it'll work; how can that be reflected on the main page?Minion Excluded 13:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd suggest re-writing it with 2 rangers and 1 paragon. Sounds like the most optimal setup to me. T u u k k a 05:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) i think you wanted auspicious parry on the any/W SY spammer, not Soldiers.. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :No. The 33% IAS is better for MoP/Barbs triggering, as well as being sufficient for adrenaline gain. Minion 21:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, the bar is pretty shitty either way you make it. i'm going to write a list of ways this needs to be improved in a bit. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 14:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the SY! Spam bar is simply there incase you are a caster, and not able to take a proper build to spam SY and deal damage. A paragon, warrior, assassin or dervish would better fill the role. Having said that; being a ranged class casting Ebsoh for the ranger/paragon heroes to stand in is better than a physical using it, I'd say. Minion 22:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Shall I drop the rangers altogether as the paragon are alot more sturdy? And leave the SY! spammer with any/w optional with just SY on the bar? Minion 01:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes get rid of the rangers, the paras are much better. And you should recommend the optimum builds for the sy spammer (imbagon?) whilst giving a generic example like the one already on the page. Is it best as ranged or could you use a d-slash war or something? I think auspicious parry would probably be better than soldier's in that bar though. Hareemuhhh.talk? 00:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think Ranged is ideal as you have 6 turrets triggering MoP without moving.Minion 09:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ranger bars First off, I just wanted to say that this is a great idea. However, as a ranger main I have some qualms with the ranger bars given the particular end you are trying to achieve. If you are going for speed/spike damage w/ good energy control, I recommend a Prepared Shot -> Penetrating Attack -> Sundering Attack. This is a start: prof=Ranger/Any Expertise=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12+1 Whatever=8FocusShotAttackAttackShotoptionaloptionaloptional/build Give the heroes a hornbow and they will be able to spike damage at ~1 second intervals with 20% AP, so IAS is not necessary. The optionals can be filled with utility skills like the following: Shot Shot Defense This is a very basic build, but it provides a constant stream of spike damage, interrupts/shut down, durability vs melee via Whirling. You can also put some points into Beast Mastery and give EoE a shot for a domino effect post spike... Really, the optionals depend upon the ranger secondary, but it's a start. --Drege Icebow 04:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC)